1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to new pharmaceutical composition for decreasing side effects of antiviral drugs and increasing the immune function.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,628 disclosed that a new pharmaceutical composition for treatment and prevention of cardiovascular disease and increasing immune function contains Ginsenoside, Ophiopogonin, Sesquicarene and Chamigrene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,761 disclosed that a new pharmaceutical composition for treatment and prevention of side effects of anticancer chemotherapy and radiotherapy and increasing the immune function contains Ferulic acid, Ginsenoside, Anethole and sodium Cinnamate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,318 disclosed that a new pharmaceutical composition for treating nonlymphatic leukemia, such as granulocytic and monocytic leukemia comprising Harringtonine, Homoharringtonine, Anethole, Oleanolic acid and Ginsenoside and method of making the same.